


不亲亲就出不去的房间

by pollyatti6



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyatti6/pseuds/pollyatti6
Summary: 原作者：只有接吻，R18是为保险起见。原本觉得二次（创作）很难所以我不会写的，但是宗逆太厉害了。十来年没写过东西了，请谅解一下我的文章力。————————————
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo
Kudos: 12





	不亲亲就出不去的房间

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
> 只有接吻，R18是为保险起见。  
> 原本觉得二次（创作）很难所以我不会写的，但是宗逆太厉害了。十来年没写过东西了，请谅解一下我的文章力。  
> ————————————

side逆藏

眼皮很重。思维无法集中。如同直接摇晃着大脑的难受感觉，让逆藏呻吟出声。自己刚刚，在做什么呢？能想起来的最后的记忆，是废墟化的大楼。记得是，得到了有绝望的残党藏在那里的情报，于是和宗方一起进入了那里——  
“宗……方……！”  
在依旧昏暗的视界中，强行从睡意中叫起上半身，确认周围的环境。  
脑袋里像是有巨大的声音敲击声在回响一样，疼得让人烦闷。好像稍不留神，意识就会一下子被剥夺的感觉让逆藏咬紧牙关地忍耐着。  
宗方宗方宗方。自己的身体怎样都好，只要他没事就行了。

“宗KA……啊！”

想找的人，就在身边。慌忙地确认呼吸，看来似乎只是睡着了而已，也没看到有外伤。确认了和规律的呼吸一同上下起伏的身体，逆藏松了一口气。  
清秀而细长的眼睛，柔软的银发轻快地摇动着，雕像一般端正的面容。对逆藏来说，这是比世界上任何艺术品都要美的男人。  
怎么看都看不够。

“白痴吗我！”

把头发向后捋起，思考着将视线移开，确认周围，尽可能地把握现状。即使在他身边也没有意义。宗方有雪染，这个能勇敢地说出‘为了他死也愿意’的可爱的女性在。自己连和她较量的资格都没有。  
不，应该说是不可以和她较量。毕竟，自己因为自私而背叛的过去，是无法消除的。  
所以至少，想要能派上用场。  
虽然想不起来发生了什么，但是从现状推测，他们俩是被人催眠后关进了某处的房间。至于房间里面的东西，就只有身下的这张床而已。  
其他让人在意的就是，写着‘出口’的像是个门的东西。

“怎么想都很可疑……怎么可能不调查一下。”

按着疼痛的头，靠近了那扇门。在门的中央贴着一张纸，“注意”的字样以及注意事项都写在上面。  
“不亲亲就出不去的房间 必须好好的把舌头伸进去呐☆”

“哈啊？” 

不自觉地发出了声音。白痴吗？这些家伙是白痴吗？  
刚刚平息下来的头痛似乎又加重了。

“所以说，就只是这样吗？嗯？”

在那张纸的边上，用很小的字体写着一些话。

“——嗯，这是……！”

“又及 为遵守了约定的逆藏君准备了奖励。用背叛了深爱的挚爱的宗方君的那张嘴，尽~情~的获取亲吻吧☆”

“胡说八道！！”

因为愤怒，眼前变得一片血红。这个令人作呕的可恶的文字，是江之岛盾子，那家伙的字。  
——胡说八道胡说八道胡说八道！  
逆藏将那张纸揭下，撕碎，碎到什么字都看不出来的地步，扔在地上，无意义地用靴底反复地踩着。

\-----分页-----

side宗方

“……嗯，这里是……？”  
“宗方！没事吧？”

在朦胧视界变得清晰的同时，逆藏担心的表情满满地映入眼中。头稍微有点疼，不过还不到动不了的程度。“哈啊”地呼了一口气，起身的同时问到，“现状是？”

“大概，是被关起来了。抱歉，我就在你身边，还没有保护好你……太丢人了。”  
“说什么呢。既然都活着，总会有办法的。”

当抬起手去摸逆藏的头的时候，逆藏快速地闭上眼，稍微低下头。他这样的态度，实在是像大型犬一样的可爱。但是，不能一直这样下去。宗方站起来，环顾周围。

“活动起来也可以吗？头，没事吗？不疼吗？”  
“没事。调查下房间。”

逆藏已经大体巡视过一遍了，不过认真细致的调查还是有必要的。  
视线沿着墙壁描摹，确认着是否有机关的存在。

“没什么特别的吗？被幽禁……倒也不无可能。”  
没有食物，也没有找到像是出口的洞或者门。那么，就是说让我们‘在这里饿死吧’这样吗？不，如果目的是杀死我们的话，不需要这么磨磨蹭蹭的，干脆地下手比较好。毕竟我们之前都毫无防备地躺着。

“唔呣。”

也就是说，可疑的是那个写着“出口”的门。  
如果在近处非常仔细地观察的话，能看到像是胶带留下的痕迹。这痕迹的粘性还没消失，感觉似乎是全新的。

“逆藏，之前这里没贴着什么吗？”  
“欸？有、有张纸、不过……”

朝着逆藏所指的方向看去，凄惨的、撕成碎片的、弄脏了的、完全无法辨认的，只能算是垃圾的东西散落在那里。  
就算是鲁莽也该有个限度啊。

“上面写了什么？”  
“不、不说不行吗？就只写了些无聊的东西？”  
“即便是那样。”

宗方有些严厉地回答他。  
逆藏在视线彷徨之后，“哈”地叹息着回答道，

“不亲、亲就出不去的房间。必须好好地、把舌头伸……进去！无聊！”  
“低级趣味的混蛋。”

“哼嗯。”他蔑视道。  
但是，以至今的经验来看，那些家伙们对这样乍一看没有意义的规则相当忠实。既然没想出解决的办法，那么即使可气也还是有尝试的价值吧。

“没办法。做吧。”  
“哈？做什么？”  
“接吻。”  
“什，哈，哈啊！？为什么啊？没必要听那些家伙的话吧？没、没关系的！我绝对会从这里出去的！那扇小破门，马上就给它弄开，所以你——”  
“逆藏。”

宗方捉住逆藏的手，紧紧握住。他一瞬间下意识地退缩，想把手抽回。但是宗方不允许他那样做，反而更强力地握住，将手举到胸前。

“你以为我没注意到吗？你的手上全都是伤。”  
“这个是、那个……我说，没什么的、这点儿伤……”  
“这双手，不仅仅是你，对我来说也是非常重要的，所以要更爱惜地对待。你可是原超高校级的拳击手啊？”

多次地试着打开门，手指上的皮都剥落了，血都渗出来了。绝不能再继续下去。

“宗方……”  
“时间紧迫，不能一直袖手旁观下去。只要有可能性就去尝试才是上策。虽然对你很抱歉——”  
“为、为什么你要道歉啊！你才是、那个、不、想、吧……”  
“怎么会？我说了‘可以’了吧。拒绝的是你吧？”  
“——呜、啊、不是……我……！”  
“跟身为男人的我接吻，很讨厌吧，但是拜托了逆藏，请你协助我。”  
“所以说！”

他摇着头，提高嗓门。

“不是讨厌你！我、不是雪染那样的女人、也不软和、还没有胸。而且、而且我……”  
“只是接吻而已吧？不会做什么更进一步的事情的，没问题。”

“对吧？”这么问向逆藏，他慌乱地移开视线。听过了他的意见，看起来他也不是极度不情愿的样子。这个事实，让宗方稍微松了一口气。  
这样的话，只要再努力一下。

“逆藏。”  
“——不行，果然还是不行。不行吧。我这样的跟你……”  
“我不知道你在想什么，但是不要过分贬低自己。你有时候会有这种倾向。听我说，逆藏，正是因为是你，不是什么别人，我才愿意。”  
“——呃？”

伸出手，像是想让他平静下来一样地抚摸着他的脸。

“不介意吧？”  
“……太、狡猾了。这样、根本没法拒绝你嘛。”

逆藏捂着脸蹲下去。

**********

总之，继续站着有些不方便，逆藏在床上坐下，宗方则站在他身前。逆藏的视线无所适从地彷徨着，紧握的拳头在膝盖上微微颤抖。  
这样的姿态就如同——

“噗……”  
“怎、怎么了、别笑……了……”

最后的几个字，声音轻得几乎听不见。正是因为了解平时的逆藏，这样的反差让宗方忍不住笑出来也是没办法的。

“抱歉。感觉，像个处女似的。”  
“哈、哈啊！？”  
“所以我说了‘抱歉’了嘛。忘掉忘掉。好了，张开嘴。”

宗方弯下腰，脸靠过去，追上了不自觉地闭上眼想要逃避的逆藏，嘴唇重叠在了一起。

“……嗯。”

双方舌尖相触——这一瞬间。  
肩膀上传来的力道将他推开了。

“行、行了。已、经舌、舌头……也进去了、这、这样再不开、的话、还是想想、别的办法比较好！是吧、宗方？”  
“……逆藏。”

不自觉地叹气。

“说是进去了，实在也太过‘一瞬间’了吧。”  
“但、但是啊……这么做了也不一定能打开、比起这种办法……”  
“这么不乐意吗？”

死死地盯着逆藏的眼睛。

“就这么讨厌吗？”  
“那个……”

他知道。逆藏是无法拒绝自己的请求的。他知道。逆藏垂着眉作出困扰的表情后，必定会点头同意。‘我真是个过分的男人’，虽然宗方不是没有这个自觉，但是不这么做的话，是无法下定决心的。

“我知、道了。”  
“知道什么？”  
“我知道、了啦。随、随便你、你想怎么做、就怎么做吧。”

“乖孩子。”宗方微笑着回答他。  
“别把我当小孩啊……”逆藏嘟着唇抗议。

“至少把耳朵堵上吧。你也不想听到奇怪的声音吧？捂住耳朵闭上眼，想着雪染之类的会比较……”  
“别闹。那么复杂的事，根本做不到的吧。本来就不会有什么奇怪的声音，没事的。”

逆藏瞪大眼睛，嘴像金鱼似的张张合合，好像要说些什么，然后把嘴紧闭成一个“一”字。他有时候会变成这样。明明想说什么的话，只要直说就好了。

“逆藏。”  
“——已、已经知道了！知道了……但是啊，你别想着是和我，想着别的什么、别、的……人偶之类的，你就把我当成那个，然后随便用——”  
“真啰嗦呀。”

将逆藏的身体推倒在床上，自己也膝行着跟上去。

“呜哇！？”  
“像刚才那样被你逃掉就麻烦了，老实点儿啊？”

*******

“呜、嗯。”

清新而甜蜜的声音从逆藏那里发出，令人感叹竟然也能发出这样的声音。在牙齿和牙龈间细致地描摹的同时，宗方暗暗观察着他的表情。如他所料，该这么说吗。平常的难以接近的氛围彻底地消散了。眉毛呈八字状地皱起，紧闭的眼睑染上了朱色。对男人来说不知道是否合适，但那是个奇异而妖艳的表情。  
“啾”，发出了这样的声音，嘴唇一度分开。

“嗯、哈啊……宗、方……？”  
“别这么僵硬。没事的。”  
“……笨、笨蛋，说了随你的便了吧。别在意我。已经下了决心了，随便你进来，舌头也好还是什么也好，快点弄完吧。这样的，不算接吻，什么都不是，只是为了从这里出去所做的事而已。”

突然地说了这些的逆藏，被他的表情所出卖。从发丝间可以窥见，他的耳朵变得通红。  
从他像是在说服自己的这些话里，宗方略微感觉到了违和感，不过并没有发现可以否定的部分，大概不是什么需要特别在意的事情吧。  
就算是接吻，不管怎么说双方都是男人，太过小心翼翼也不好。这样下去说不定会伤到他的自尊。加快进展比较好吧。

“我明白了。伸出舌头。”  
“哦、喔。”

无防备地张开嘴，犹犹豫豫地伸出舌尖。  
宗方把脸凑近，就要将舌头缠绕上去——大概是条件反射，对方像是逃跑般地退回了深处。这样的话永远都不可能达成条件。  
虽然对满脸通红含着眼泪的逆藏很抱歉，但是已经这样了，不使用强硬手段是不行了。宗方追着逆藏的舌头，将脸靠得更近，强行侵入到他的口中。  
当他舔舐着快速蜷成一团的舌头的舌筋时，逆藏的腰一跳一跳地颤动着。

“——唔、嗯嗯、嗯呜、嗯啊呜……！不、等……”  
“……嗯、哈。好了逆藏，别乱动。”  
“声、声音……混蛋！耳朵、耳朵、堵上、别、叫我——嗯嗯！？”

为了捂上宗方的耳朵而伸出的双手，被宗方抓到一起，按在了床上。啊啊，真是非常轻松的体位呐。庆幸的同时，再次加深了这个吻。

“呜啊、嗯、嗯嗯……嗯呜、哈、唔……”

在粘腻又灼热的逆藏的口中，随心所欲地到处活动，捉住他想要躲闪的舌头，并且强行缠绕上去。  
逆藏的声音听起来十分舒服。  
虽然他一直吵着要堵上耳朵，但是宗方很喜欢这种他第一次听到的声音。平常在这声音上总有粗鲁又有威慑力的气场存在着，可是，如果将所有的要素都排除掉，专注于声音本身的话，逆藏实际上发出了甜美地震动着鼓膜的好听的声音。  
而且现在，由于宗方的口淫，更是发出了特别甜蜜又苦闷的声音。怎么可能不喜欢。

“嗯啊……嗯嗯、宗……嗯！”  
“嗯、还不行。老实一点、逆藏。”  
“不、呜嗯……不、要……嗯……嗯嗯。”

在发出了难受似的声音的同时，宗方不知怎的要将他的舌头赶出来，逆藏拼命地用自己的舌头应战，然而，被赶出来的时候，这灾难般的吻渐渐地愈加深入了。

“啊呜、已、不、呜……对、不……起呜。”

明明才刚说了“随你的便”。真是个顽固的家伙。  
逆藏不情愿地摇着头，宗方用空着的那只手蛮横地抓住他的头后部，猛地拽过来。深处。直到更深的地方，用想要咬住一般的气势将舌头塞进去，侵犯着他的口中。

“嗯嗯—！嗯！嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

抚慰着上颚，让舌头从舌根一直舔到臼齿，逆藏的身体可怜地弹动着。

“嗯嗯、嗯嗯、嗯呜、呼呜、呜呜呜！”

一滴滴的泪水从眼角溢出，微睁的鲜红的眼瞳向这边窥视着。  
猛地，令人颤抖的麻痹感袭上了脊髓，有这样的感觉。  
学生时代十分克己的、只热衷于拳击的男人，肯定不习惯这样的事情吧。这样不知怎的，像是在欺负他一样，宗方对此感到抱歉。但同时，只有一点点，微小的黑暗的欲望也现出了身影。  
这家伙哭泣的样子，还想看更多。  
实在是太荒谬了。这不是对同级生、而且还是亲友的男人应该抱有的感情。他是知道的。虽然知道却停不下来，肯定，是这个心神荡漾的表情的错。  
他的反应像处女一般纯洁又可爱，然而，融化在快感中的表情又像娼妓一般。宗方看着这样的逆藏，一阵阵战栗感从腰部附近逐渐涌起，强烈的扭曲的感情无法抑制。无法控制自己的感情，这种事还是第一次。  
应该已经达成出去的条件了。如果这样门还是没打开的话，就必须去考虑其他的对策了。明明是这样，却无法停止。‘更多，还要更多’无法抑制自己这样渴求的心。

“呼……怎么样、逆藏？”  
“嗯呜、哈啊、嗯？很舒……服……”  
“——”

啊啊，这家伙，为什么这么擅长挑动人心呢？

“唔？嗯嗯、宗、方啊……嗯呣。”

已经看不出，逆藏有任何拒绝宗方的样子了。即使把这误解成认同的意思，事实上，一定只是连抵抗的气力都夺走了而已吧。  
从宗方心里萌生的感情，像气球一样不断地膨胀。如果破掉的话，应该能够平息下来。然而可怕的是，完全看不见上限。  
想看他哭得更厉害。  
更多更多，想看他红着脸，被紧紧抱住，不断喘息的样子。  
——艹。这种时候，我在想什么呢！

“——、嗯。”  
“呼啊……“

‘咕啾’，嘴唇分开，发出了淫靡的声音。咕噜、咕噜地，逆藏的喉咙上下动着。没来得及吞下的两人的唾液从嘴角流了下来。  
从逆藏那里，‘哈’地呼出了灼热的呼吸。他的眼睛朦胧迷茫地半闭着，眼睛带着像是哭过之后的红肿。  
这简直是一种诱惑。宗方转开脸，“对不起”的道了一句歉。

“逆藏？”  
“——、啊……”

被叫了名字，逆藏突然回过神，从床上起来。像是想挡住脸，他戴上兜帽，背向这边，用大衣的袖子用力地擦着润湿的嘴唇周围。  
变得坐立不安的宗方，向门的方向走过去。试着轻轻一推，之前那么难以打开的门，非常简单地动了。

“打开了呢。真是，可恨的家伙们。快点出去吧，逆藏。”

没有回答。他还在床上没动。

“逆藏？没事吧？”  
“别看……这边。”  
“但是……”  
“你、先走……拜托、了……”  
“可是……”

宗方凑近了一些，从下方偷看他的脸。从难受地皱着的眉，红到耳根的脸，被没擦干净的唾液弄得粘糊糊的嘴唇，直到对上他湿润的眼睛——心脏猛地一跳。  
不妙。这样下去真的不妙。

“宗方……”  
“我知道了。在那边等你。冷静下来就跟我合流吧。”  
“……哦。”

对逆藏的担心，还是快点离开这里之后再说吧。不离开不行的，恐怕是自己这边。  
心跳声吵得人不耐烦。透过衣服，猛地攥住那个背叛了自己的意志，怦怦的激烈的悸动，“哈”地叹出一口气。

“又能怎么办，到底……”

他可以想象得到。只不过，将这份感情命名的话，就再也回不去了，宗方有这样的预感。于是他最终装作没看见。


End file.
